


Under your wings

by SerialKillerQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Sort of kind of slavery), (Very lowkey it's not the focus), (Very very very far post apocalypse), (We have a Horizon Zero Dawn situation on our hands), (in the past), (mentioned) - Freeform, (sort of), Am'ell is a morally gray person, Animal Traits, Because I suck at them, Beta read we do not die, Bird and snake people oh my, Bureaucracy, But with irl influence, Changing Tenses, Clothing is important to the world and their cultures, Fantasy, Giving a person as a gift, Haneul is having a time, Hostage Situations, Humans are extinct, I'm sure I missed something though, In world politics, Incredibly long descriptions of clothing, Kidnapping, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Made up names and cultures, Manipulation, Mercyfic, Mind Games, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Murder, Negotiations, Nikaphora is a bad person, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Politics, Post-Apocalypse, Read the authors notes please, Royalty, Slavery, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Young rulers, being kept against one's will, but is a good queen, do not copy to another site, in the past though, inspired by negan, or are they, she's necessary, so much dialogue, tags for chapter two, tribes, tyranny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: With the death of a tyrant, two queens meet to see if they can work out an agreement for the betterment of both of their people.
Relationships: (Other Relationships Mentioned), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncomfortably Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252847) by [dropout_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropout_ninja/pseuds/dropout_ninja). 



> This is set in the early Fall season. Info on names and terms will be at the bottom.
> 
> Faceclaims for Am’ell, Nikaphora, and Haneul are: Blu Hunt, Anya Taylor-Joy, and Kim Hye Jun.  
> Gifs showing them and their general hairstyles can be found here:  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/private/642533270225059840/tumblr_oKj0lBCaFZ5SmCl0P
> 
> This is a comprehensive list of their clothing:  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/private/642676289756676096/tumblr_Pf3n6zYZWrIXwz6rn
> 
> And the placements for their feathers/scales:  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/private/642683352333352960/tumblr_RrEkEvIEi0vF7BPTk

Am’ell had never been the type to dress up in an _overtly_ “delicate” manner.

And yet here she was. 

(She had made sure to take her long cloak off before moving to the table, the weather was turning colder, so it had been a necessity, but continuing to wear it here would defeat the point of wearing clothing that showed her to be a queen). 

She had a marigold shirt on (a color designed to emphasize her amber eyes), one that only somewhat covered her breasts, with two separate pieces of fabric attached to it that ran from her stomach, up to her neck, tied behind it, two small partial sleeves that rested part way down her arms. It left most of her chest and stomach visible, as was the idea.

A similarly colored skirt, with a cream colored sash that rested on her hips, leaving most of her legs exposed. 

She had her extra jewelry, golden bands and bracelets that clinked together when she moved her arms. The simple band on her right wrist she never took off, it had been her father’s once, reforged to fit her.

And her crown, of course. (Though it was not as attention grabbing as almost anything else she wore, a simple brown band with white feathers attached. Her people never wanted their rulers to forget that they were meant to serve, that the respect and obedience they were given did come with expectations. It was not a status symbol, not truly).

Her short, brown hair was partially pinned back, out of the way. 

The idea of her state of dress was to show off her feathers, (of course), as black as night, so different from the color of her clothes.

The primary feathers that covered her bare back, changing steadily into down by the time they reached her hair line, at the back of her neck, they would then trail down past her collar bone, stopping at her chest. They also extended to the tops of her shoulders and arms, running all the way down to the tops of her hands, ending just before her fingertips and her sharp claws. All easily seen in such cloth.

All a necessity, or so her councilors would say. To make sure the proper respect was being shown, and demanded.

She was representing the Veriga in this meeting, in this great hall, it was not a small thing, for all her grumbling she did know that.

Too many years of territory squabbles, of food going missing, of her people dying, or worse. 

And then suddenly, reports, from her scouts.

The King of the Khada was dead and his 20 year old sister had taken his throne, due to lack of any more immediate heirs.

(And was ‘taken’ a more apt description than one may think? There were rumors about his death, about how it may have been more intentional than the initial impression would indicate).

Niko was a tyrant, undoubtedly, the cause of so many problems, so much suffering. 

But was Nikaphora any different?

(Some of her people would insist that all of the Khada were cruel by nature, but her mother had told her differently, that once they had been a kinder kingdom, perhaps not entirely “benevolent” but who was when survival was on the line? Could she truly say her people always did the selfless thing? Absolutely not. The winters were harsh, food was always an issue. Some could handle colder temperatures, others suffered immensely in them. A ruler does what they must).

Though her first impression of the girl was...that she unnerved her in a certain way. 

Cropped red hair, bright green reptilian eyes, with a trail of silvery, glinting, scales going down her cheeks to her jaw, long black sleeves, extra cloth crossed across her breasts, a tuft of fur mounted on her shoulder, red beads and a complicated belt resting on her stomach and hips, and a skirt with a split in it that went up to her hip, showing off the scales on the side of her leg, that went all the way down to her ankle. 

Her mark of rulership was an intricate burgundy headpiece, with several dangling strands.

A stare that made her feel utterly pinned in place, rarely blinking, cold.

(When she did blink, she saw the other woman’s third eyelid shift, neatly moving with the other two. It almost distracted her entirely for a moment. She had never seen a member of the Khada in such close quarters, their features were alien to her).

(Then again, her own features were probably just as strange to Nikaphora).

Both of them took a seat after a moment of standing in greeting. Neither of them bowed, or even inclined their head.

(A queen doesn’t bow to another queen. In this moment they are equal).

That can change quickly, that’s the thing about politics. Every little gesture, every word, can give or take. Can tip the balance of power.

Her people are already at a disadvantage after many years of fighting with the Khada, she intends to wait this out.

She thinks Nikaphora’s lips twitch upwards briefly, before her expression evens out again, and she is the first one to speak, to give.

“Your people, they often exchange gifts during a peace meeting, yes?” 

(Now it’s her turn).

“Yes, I wished to offer you something...that is personal to me.”

She unlatches the necklace around her neck. Only consisting of a yellow crystal on a simple chain.

It is nothing fancy, and it is not particularly valuable. But it was given to her by her uncle on her 23rd birthday, the day after her father died, the day she became queen. Somehow wearing it eased the metaphorical weight of the crown that rested on her head. It is precious to her, but...it is not irreplaceable.

Still, Nikaphora could very well take it another way, as an insult, that it is something so simple.

(Perhaps that is the idea, no? Everything is a defeat, or a victory, give, or take).

If she feels slighted, she does not show it, her expression remains unchanged, taking the necklace and fastening it around her neck.

It somehow fits perfectly, contrasting her pale skin and dark clothing.

She had already noted that there was nothing on the other woman that could be a gift, she is tempted to comment. (That is why she doesn’t).

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to bring my gift in a little while. I wanted to discuss a trade.” 

(Give _and_ take).

She had not doubted that the other queen was calculating, this only confirms it. 

There’s a game here she doesn’t understand yet, and it puts her on edge.

“What do you wish to trade?”

She doesn’t offer anything specific, anything that could be taken as desperation, even if they do need certain things very badly.

“We can offer you food, our harvest was excellent this year.”

It was not always the case, but they had been fortunate this season. 

“We have furs. They’re of little use to us, as you may know” - something in her expression has sharpened - “we would be content to trade them for part of your harvest.”

Am’ell’s hand tightened on the arm of her chair briefly. 

How did the Khada have access to any notable amount of furs? There were so few large animals left. Meat was a true rarity, much less meat that came from a source that was healthy enough for its pelt to be usable.

She relaxed her hand deliberately.

“We would be grateful.”

(Give).

The redhead’s lips twitched upwards again.

“As would we.”

(Give).

The discussion went on for well over an hour, debating if their traders would directly go to one another’s kingdoms, or if they would meet somewhere, then establishing routes that could be taken to reach the agreed upon place.

(They both seemed to lean toward meeting somewhere else, things were still very tense. Am’ell’s people had all been on edge over this, a couple of her councilors had even argued against a meeting at all).

Finally they seemed to be done, at least for the night. Nikaphora was likely going to stay in her village, and head back to her kingdom tomorrow, the journey wasn’t short. It would be best for them to review certain aspects of the trade agreement after a night’s rest anyway.

They both stood, and then Nikaphora held up one hand as if to say ‘wait’ before calling for one of her guards to come.

“I wanted to give you your gift, I apologize for the wait.”

This time Am’ell couldn’t ignore her expression, it was pure calculation, and she didn’t like it.

A moment later Nikaphora’s guard walked in, with a girl following him.

The first thing she noticed was how simplistically she was dressed. Not like a member of a royal’s envoy would be at all. 

Her long black hair was in a simple braid, no jewelry to be seen, her shirt was a long sleeved, brown tunic, she had lighter brown bottoms on, that went past her knees, and darker brown sandals. 

The second thing she noticed was two symmetrical bruises on her ankles, as if they’d been chained.

And the alarm that flooded her at that caused her attention to sharpen, and she noticed the most startling thing about this girl.

She had no feathers, or fur, or scales, her eyes were dark brown, no bright glow, or slitted pupils.

She was human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imakillerqueenbaby.tumblr.com/private/642679492248240128/tumblr_zrUCHTH4kALwAwZTn  
> The first outfit here is what Am'ell should be wearing in the NEXT chapter, and the second outfit is what Nikaphora is wearing for this chapter!

Nikaphora has a reason for everything she does.

Perhaps it is a cruel reason, or cold, or lacking empathy to anyone other than her own kind.

But it is a reason.

She is not Niko, by any means.

Her brother was a tyrant, and far worse than that, he was a fool.

He spread their people thin with needless war, war that did nothing but feed his ego, he robbed them of resources, didn’t plan properly.

They are powerful, the Khada are cunning, harsh, strong. 

But they are not what they once were.

She carries that burden now, of fixing this, of getting what they need.

So when she and her hunting party find a human (a _human_ ) on the edge of their territory, well fed, lean muscle, alert and healthy and _existing_ when every kingdom and tribe would say they were long extinct along with the old world that they ruled...

She takes her with them, there is no question, certainly no debates of morality.

The only right thing to do is to keep her people alive.

She wants to know what this girl (Haneul, not that she asked), knows, where she comes from, what resources she has access to.

She doesn’t dress the situation up, not to herself or others. The girl’s a prisoner, and she won’t ask nicely if necessary.

(But she won’t be cruel, not if there’s another option, it’s not her instinct or her nature.

There has to be a balance, or she is just another tyrant).

She has a secret, of a sort, something she never advertised to her brother, certainly.

Nikaphora takes after her father, in every sense (certainly she has his calmer temperament, his ability to prioritize. Niko was their mother’s son, through and through), and, in her venom.

It is a rare ability, one that often skips entire generations.

So when her father was capable of it, no one suspected her or her brother would be, and when she realized that was not the case, she hid it.

Niko rarely thought of her, and that was the idea, she made herself quiet, unassuming, no reason for him to think twice of her. No reason for him to think she was a threat to be rid of (and if he had, perhaps he would still be alive), or a tool to be used. 

Her venom is a very powerful tool indeed, because once it enters the bloodstream, it makes people more...susceptible, lowers defenses, encourages them to say whatever is on their mind.

She has the girl chained, and sinks her fangs into her wrist carefully, and learns.

She’s part of a group, a group that’s been around quite a while. They have found a valley, hidden from outside view, and they’ve thrived.

The humans have meat, animals that they’ve bred carefully, they have weapons, they have numbers.

Less numbers than the Khada have, by a significant margin. 

And she needs leverage, she needs to have weight, when she bargains, beyond an army that is thinner than it used to be, an army that is _weary_ of fighting.

Meat, furs, other potential supplies, perhaps ways to make certain medicines that were nearly unachievable, these are all things that give her that leverage.

She takes, sends her warriors, some of her own guard, and makes it clear that she’s not asking. 

(Nikaphora doesn’t take everything, doesn’t leave them to die, but it’s a considerable blow. And she hardly stops there. She makes it clear this is going to continue, their hunts, their crops, part of it always goes to her people. And as long as they do she won’t do worse, won’t take more, won’t harm their lands, destroy their homes, or take any more hostages).

She doesn’t return the girl to them. 

She debates it, asks a few that she trusts, and doesn’t return her, watches the hope drain out of her eyes when she says that.

She doesn’t need her as a source of information anymore, and if she’s honest she doesn't need her as a hostage either. 

However, the Veriga have agreed to a meeting, to sort out trade routes, to try and remove one burden from the mess she’s (stolen) inherited.

And she has an idea. 

Giving the girl to the Veriga’s queen would serve several purposes. To put the other off balance, to see underneath the mask she wears (all rulers wear such masks), and to see what she may be capable of.

She tells the human not to tell her everything, not to tell her most things, makes it expressly clear that there can be consequences for the other humans in her village (and she knows, she _knows_ that guilt is already suffocating her, it’s her fault her people are in danger. She went too far from their village, she got caught), if she does. 

But she wants her to tell her she has access to animals.

She wants to know what Am’ell will do, in that situation.

The Veriga have no means of getting the truth, none that are (mostly) painless. And the human has endless motivation to refuse to say anything beyond what she’s allowing.

 _What are you capable of?_

She will get her answers, and her advantage, one way or another.

Perhaps she is a tyrant, perhaps she isn’t. She isn’t good, has never tried to convince herself that she is. She is necessary.

Certainly more than her brother ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading this, I apologize for the wait, some other fics have taken over my life and real life has been a tad bit of a pain in the rear.  
> I hope this was good! It probably could've been longer but honestly I'm ready to be done with this one, it's held me up for so long.  
> I sincerely hope to get that last chapter out, showing some of Am'ell's reaction to all this, and hopefully giving some comfort to Haneul (she's not having a good time). However I cannot promise that, I have two other fics unrelated to this I want to write, and who knows if Cyberpunk will demand my attention again. I hope you enjoy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Veriga - Based on the Bulgarian word for ‘chain.’ A chain is a name for certain groups of birds.  
> Khada - Based on the Guajarti word for ‘pit.’ A group of snakes can be called a pit.  
> Nikaphora - A take on the Goddess’ name ‘Nike/Nikephoros’.  
> Am’ell: Inspired by the Nahuatl name ‘Ameyalli.’  
> Haneul: Based on the gender neutral Korean name ‘Ha-neul/Ha-nul.’
> 
> How Nikaphora’s third eyelid works  
> https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia.giphy.com%2Fmedia%2F3oEdv7h0kMHbJ3FU6A%2Fgiphy.gif&f=1&nofb=1
> 
> The general inspo for Am'ell's feathers (this is NOT identical, refer to the descriptions in the work itself, this is just to help visualize):  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9d/75/e9/9d75e97cdf90af14624d130e71ca89c4.png
> 
> This is one of my longer works by far, and I have done a lot of work to try to set up its world and the appearances and clothing of the characters.  
> I hope the fashion descriptions and focus didn't get annoying, most of the time I just throw up reference pictures, but I'm trying to branch out to actual descriptions in-work, but it takes a looooot of wording to do that. The fashion of these characters is highly important as it reflects the way their people dress (and think, to a degree) as well as their status. I also had way more dialogue than I usually do.
> 
> I've always wanted to write a royal protagonist that gets to actually function as a royal, and doesn't get ousted or exiled, so this was very self indulgent in that way.  
> I hope to have another chapter soon, but we shall see, I want to actually explore Haneul (our unknown human at the end of this one) and Am'ell's reaction. I cannot promise how long that chapter will be or how long it will take to write, I put a loooot of work into this! And I'm taking a small break.
> 
> Dropout_ninja's work "Uncomfortably numb" inspired some of this fics ideas, such as a world post a ruling tyrant dying. I strongly recommend it, it's wonderful.  
> 'Body heat' by I_Write_Midnight_Snacks inspired some of the feathery appearance.
> 
> Also, there's an (alleged) quote by Grainne Mhaol/Grace O'Malley in here, did you spot it?  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
